


Truth or Dare

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Angst and Drama, Eventual Romance, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Yes, yet another truth or dare situation. Harry confesses his secret crush. How does he handle the afterwards.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry had confessed his secret crush to Hermione months ago. She had been needling Harry to tell him how he felt, but Harry was nervous and scared. He couldn’t face that rejection. It would hurt too much. What Hermione didn’t know was that he was in love with his crush. He couldn’t tell her that. It would just make things so much more embarrassing. She explained that she just wanted him to be happy, but he couldn’t be happy if he was humiliated after Draco turning him down. She would not understand. She still hadn’t given up. Her and Pansy were best friends now and had been trying to come up with plans for Harry to woo Draco. Harry just scoffed at them. He hated that they were trying to manipulate him, and goad him into action. He hated that they were trying to force his hand. He would not stoop to their level.

That is why at first when the 8th year party was planned, Harry had intended on not going. Somehow he got roped into going. Oh how he hated Hermione for that one. She tricked him! He didn’t want to go to some party. He didn’t want to play some party game. He wanted to just be alone in his misery.

So when the innocent game of Truth or Dare started. Harry didn’t know which would be worse. Being dared to kiss Draco or to oust him as his secret crush. He couldn’t handle either one. Especially the way people would look at him afterwards. Including Draco.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Pansy asking. “Harry, Truth or Dare?”

He stared at her. He could see the calculating eyes, and manipulative look she had. It would not matter what he said. It would finally be out there. He either told everyone that he had a crush on Draco or he would have to kiss him. He didn’t want to do either one. He slumped his shoulders. He didn’t want his first kiss with Draco to be one because of some game. “Truth.”

Pansy smiled with a glint in her eyes that told Harry he was correct. “I have something here I want you to just smell it and tell us what you smell.” She told him while holding a small vial. He was confused. He was thankful he was not outing himself so he took it. The vial had some type of liquid in it. Harry didn’t know what it was so. He nodded. She handed him the vial. He uncorked it and took a big whiff. “What do you smell?”

“I smell Draco’s cologne.” Shrugging thinking she had just given him a vial of Draco’s cologne. Then he smelled, “Broomstick polish, apples, and vanilla.” His face turned red with embarrassment. “What is that?” He asked nervously.

Pansy smirked. “That my dear, was Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world, which smells differently to each person. They smell what attracts them the most.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He paled. He could feel Draco staring at him, but couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I find it interesting Harry that is what you smell. You basically told us that you smell Draco.” She taunted. People were laughing.

He closed his eyes in horror, shame, and embarrassment. Tears were threatening to come down his face.

“Anything you would like to say?” Pansy mocked.

Harry gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists. He looked up at Pansy with so much hatred and anger. She looked shocked and frightened. He could almost laugh at how scared she looked. Sure now she remembered who she was messing with. The air cackled with magic.

“Harry…” Hermione warned.

He turned and glared at her. He had to get out of there. Now! This was so messed up. This was worse than having to spill his crush. A tear slipped down Harry’s face. He looked back at Pansy and scoffed.

He spun around to look at the people in the room. None of them were willing to help him out. Of course. They looked disgusted, victorious, scared. It figures that with everything else Harry was alone. He huffed a small laugh and shook his head.

He turned back and looked at Pansy one last time. “You really are a bitch. I hate you.” He spat and turned to leave.

Not a sound was emitted. He slammed his way into his room, put silence and locking charms up and flung himself onto his bed, where he balled his eyes out. He could not believe the nerve of Pansy. Hermione must have had a hand in this too. Well, there goes that friendship. He would be lucky if Draco ever looked at him the same again. God he hated them! This was all their fault!

Not only did he confess his crush, and got mocked about it, but no one came to his defense about it. For the first time in years, he truly felt utterly alone.

He resolved himself to ignore his other year mates for the rest of the year. He would be out of here soon. He wouldn’t have to see any of their faces again. He was glad for that. It hurt, boy did it hurt, but he was better off. He was glad he found this out now then later on. He couldn’t rely on anyone. Just himself. That was how it would be from now on. He learned his lesson.

He was glad it was Friday night. He had the weekend to hide away in his room. He would not come out. He would not talk to his so called friends. He would not resort to revenge either.

On Monday morning he got up extra early, showered and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was glad no one else was there.

He went down to the dungeons early, glad that they had Potions first thing. At least Professor Snape wouldn’t allow any type of whispering or anything like that. He stood outside the Potions classroom contemplating how this day would go. Finally after everyone showed up, Professor Snape let them in. He sat down in the front and resolutely gave Hermione, who sat next to him, the cold shoulder. He was glad he did not have to talk to her because they were working alone for this potion.

Two hours later his potion completed, he bottled up a portion to be graded and put it on Professor Snape’s desk. He cleaned up his station. When they were dismissed he walked to his next class. Again he ignored his onetime friend.

All day long. She kept trying to talk to him. He ignored her. He gave her the silent treatment.

He made sure him and Draco were never alone. He carried his invisibility cloak around with him everywhere. He also carried the map. So he could avoid Draco as much as possible.

This went on for weeks.

As NEWTS got closer. Harry studied as much as he could. Hermione continued to try to talk to him and try to badger him into study groups. He always studied alone. He ignored the stares, the whispers, the rumors. He was done with the drama. He didn’t feed into it.

He was beyond relieved to be getting out of here soon.

When Hermione yet again sat down at the table he was at in the library, he was fed up. “What do you want?” He snapped.

“I want you to talk to me.” She said.

“I have nothing to say to you.” He replied.

“I don’t understand. Harry we’re friends. You need to tell me what I did wrong.”

“Really? I don’t think we are friends. Friends would not stand there and let their friends get mocked about spilling their secret crush. Friends would not trick them into going to a party they didn’t want to go to in the first place and try yet again to let said friend make a fool of themselves. It hurt. We are not friends. I am not sure we ever were, if that is how you treat your friends. I can't believe you.” Harry spat.

“I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Hermione cried.

“Yeah well. I did. Now, please leave me alone.” Harry said. He grabbed his things and left the library and headed for his room. Yet again thankful for his own room.

After the NEWTS were complete, Harry still kept to himself. They had yet another 8th year party. He did not go to it. He sat on his bed and wrote a letter to different schools around the world applying for a position as the DADA professor. He wanted to get as far away from here as he could. He made plans to go to Gringotts and set up funds for Werewolves, and Orphans. He would turn Grimmauld Place into an orphanage. He would set up a trust fund for Teddy. He would keep in touch with Andromeda. Then he would pack his few possessions, and move to whatever school would take him on.

He was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. He opened it to see Draco standing there. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. He saw others nearby. “If you are here for some type of practical joke, or dare, please just leave me alone.” He snarled.

“What?! No! I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?” Draco asked as he fidgeted under Harry’s gaze.

Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted witnesses or not. “Yeah sure.” He let Draco in.

They stared at each other. Harry raised his eyebrows. “Well?”

“Well what?” Draco asked.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“Right. I don’t know where to start. Did you really smell me when you took a whiff of the Amortentia?”

It figures. “Why would I lie about that? I couldn’t I didn’t even know what it was. Yes I smelled you.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?” Harry growled.

“Please. I need to know the truth.”

Harry searched Draco’s face. Sure whatever. It didn’t matter now. He would be leaving tomorrow. He would be gone within the next month to wherever he could get a job. Preferably as far away as possible. “Because Draco I am in love with you.”

Draco looked at him shocked.

Harry waited.

Draco stared at him.

“I would like you to leave now.” Harry said finally. And went to lead him to the door.

“Wait.”

Harry stopped in his tracks. His back was to Draco. “What do you want from me Draco? Aren’t I humiliated enough? I know you hate me. It’s what I get for falling in love with someone who hates me. It hurts, but eventually I will get over you and move on.”

“I don’t hate you. I don’t want you to move on.” Draco confessed.

Harry turned to face him. “Excuse me?”

“I have been trying to come up with a way to tell you that I love you too. I am so sorry that you thought I rejected you. That I hate you. I don’t. Please tell me it’s not too late.” Draco exclaimed.

Harry stared at him. “I don’t know. Why didn’t you say anything when Pansy was mocking me?”

“I was scared and shocked. I didn’t think you would ever return my feelings. I didn’t even realize she was doing it until it was too late. I am so sorry Harry. Truly sorry. Please say that you will kiss me and give me a chance.” Draco cried.

“I don’t know if I should.” Harry confessed.

Draco bit his lip. “Alright I guess I understand that. Can I at least have one kiss? Please.” He begged.

Harry closed his eyes. “You swear that is all you want?”

“It’s all I could hope for and if that is all you can give me, then I will take it.” Draco said.

Harry bridged gap between them and kissed Draco. Magic sparked between them. Draco gasped. The air swirled around them as Draco kissed Harry back with more passion. They both felt tingles through their bodies. A bright light emerged and the magic burst between them and settled after they parted panting. “What was that?” Harry gasped.

Draco smiled. “That was our souls joining, we’re soulmates. I for one am happy at this outcome. Magic recognized us as soulmates and bonded us completely. I am yours. You are mine. I can feel your magic, it’s so beautiful. You should be able to feel mine. This bond is so rare and treasured. I am overjoyed.”

Harry was confused and a bit angry. “What does that mean?”

“It means Harry that we are meant to be together. That our love is so strong it will last a life time.” Draco explained.

“I thought all you wanted was a kiss?”

“It was so much more than that. I want more. I want you. Our magic and the universe recognized us as soulmates. We could never be happy without each other. I want to be with you forever. Don’t you want that?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Draco.”

Draco kissed Harry again. Harry couldn’t believe what had happened. He was still confused. He figured that Draco would help him out. He would still be angry with his friend and their relationship would never be the same, but he guess he could forgive her this once. Since it got him his soulmate.

All because of the Truth or Dare game.

He went on to become the youngest DADA professor at Hogwarts, while Draco took over for Professor Snape as Potions Master. They still argued and had their ups and downs like every other couple, but they were together. They were soulmates after all.

*****THE END*****


End file.
